


One Last Time

by Fjeril



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen, HUGE SPOILERS, M/M, Post-Endgame, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Rokurou is going on with the life he had chosen as a daemon, until Eizen comes to visit him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say it once again, but this contains HUGE GAME SPOILERS, I swear, if you haven't finished ToB, do NOT read this.  
> I would like to thanks adorable Eydol for her proof-reanding my works, and her support ♥

                The world had changed the second Velvet had taken her decision. They knew it, and they thought they were ready for it. But while they were fighting, the usual question came back. He had remarked it during their latest fights, but nobody seemed to have cared about it. He did, though. He knew there were more changes to come, and that he wouldn’t like them. He had tried talking about it, but Eizen had just smiled, and rode his ship, without his own crew knowing about it. He had said he wanted to go back to the place he had left his sister so he could apologize and explain her what happened.

                So, Rokurou had let him go, keeping his interrogations for himself, going back to his own quest of getting rid of the last daemons in the world, and improve his swordsmanship; he felt a little sad that he couldn’t fight against his other family members anymore, but his surpassing Shigure felt like it had been enough. It wasn’t like anybody cared about him ever coming back at home, and it had been like that for long enough for him not to care about it.

                But what did shock him though, was every time he got to meet the Spirit again, he seemed a little more somber. At first, he thought it was because they were sharing alcohols in the darkness of a tavern, but each time they met, Eizen seemed to have changed a little more. And that was scary. Because the Spirit refused to talk about it, because he always seemed more tired, more depressed. His face was paler, and he talked less and less.

                For a while, he thought it was because he wasn’t feeling very good on the ground, but when he started really noticing the changes, and pointing them out, his friend avoided the subject for the longest of time. Until that day, when he finally confessed:

“You know, I fear it’s the last time we meet,” he said, filling his glass with more whiskey than he used to; and that just looked like a confirmation of what he was saying.

“Why is that?” Rokurou casually asked, trying to hide the fact he was half aware of it already.

                After the toast with his friend, the daemon drank his sake in one time. He wanted to get drunk fast enough so he could forget the depression Eizen’s behaviour was inducing. It was ridiculous. Stupid. But he had always know Eizen was stupid in the first place. The curse from the God of Death? Hah. What bullshit. And he had left his sister alone because of that...

“Honestly, can’t you feel it?”

                He poured sake in his cup again, but Eizen handed him a glass of whiskey.

“I’ve been waiting for you to voice it for _years_ , don’t make me say it in your place.”

                He took the glass, cheered for his friend, and drank.

“I hate you so much,” the Spirit replied.

“I know,” he proudly smiled, handing the blond a cup of sake.

“Alright, if you insist. I’m tainted. Very badly. I’ll be turning into a dragon soon, so I’m going back to my sister. If I have enough time, I’ll explain her. And if I don’t, well…”

                The sentence didn’t need to be completed. They both knew what it meant, and the mood was darker than before. He didn’t want to say goodbye. So maybe, if he drank so much he wouldn’t remember it in the morning, he could manage and say it.

“Luckily, she’s not here to see that, huh,” he only replied, his usual smile hiding his real feelings.

                He hated to know they wouldn’t meet again. He hated to know what was going to happen. But he couldn’t tell him. He could never tell him. A man’s pride, huh… That was how he was raised. And at that precise moment, he hated that. He hated to know he’d feel like shit if he spoke the truth. So, they shared another glass, and another, and another, until they were so drunk they barely even remembered what they were trying to say a second earlier.

                Until the night seemed it could last forever. They were laughing too loud, saying too stupid things, evoking their memories. They talked about their lost companions, about Eleanor who now was an old lady, taking care of orphaned children. About Magilou who worked for her as a magician and a story-teller, about the white dragon whose presence they could still feel around them, about Velvet’s never-ending sleep. They drank until the sun rose and they forgot the people around them couldn’t see them anymore.

                They drank until they forgot about their own way of thinking, their course of action, even who they were. They didn’t even know where they were when clothes started to drop, when lips started to meet, when bodies started to discover each other. They drank so much their moves were sloppy, but they also drank so much they didn’t realize they weren’t drunk anymore after their bodies had danced together for a few hours.

                They didn’t sleep. They didn’t really need sleep anyway, and they didn’t have time to lose _sleeping_. Instead, they walked. It felt like they were walking until the end of the world, but he knew it wasn’t the case - first because they couldn’t walk on water, and second because their time was still limited. But, early in the morning, they arrived to the port, where the Van Eltia was moored. Eizen looked at the ship with a very proud and fond smile, before his expression changed. They both knew.

“This is where the adventure ends,” the Spirit said, and Rokurou knew the apparent calmness was but an image - he had heard his friend’s voice shake, ever so lightly.

“It is.” He didn’t really know what to say.

               He was lost, and intoxicated, and he didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want it to be the last moments they were spending together. But he didn’t know what he could say to stop that. Especially when it had been too late from the beginning.

“I’ll miss you.  
\- I hope so.”

He wasn’t able to decipher the smile on his friend’s lips, but it didn’t look good on him.

“You’re frightened.”

                The Spirit huffed, and replied:

“You are too.”

                _But I’m going to live, and you aren’t._ He kept that for himself, and looked at the magnificent ship, where Venwick was checking everything was ready.

“You should go.”

                He saw Eizen’s eyes look at the floor, before they turned towards him.

“Take care of you.”

                Rokurou nodded, and watched his friend walk towards the ship. He looked still the same, impressive and mysterious, when he was just a sucker for his little sister, and about to lose everything he had. Of course he would ride the Van Eltia one last time. From far away, he saw his friend smile one last time, and wave him goodbye, while the ship was leaving the harbor. He waved until he couldn’t see it anymore, until everything seemed like it had been a dream.

 

_Now, he was alone for good._

 

 

 

 


End file.
